


Angel, Where did you hide your wings?

by pseudofoucault333



Series: 30 days of Corsaac [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista Cora, Cora Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Matchmaker Erica, Shy Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora has heard every Pick up line in the book, but never in a million years had she imagined she would be considering using one herself...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel, Where did you hide your wings?

**Title:** Angel, where did you hide your wings?  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Cora/Isaac  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Cora has heard every Pick up line in the book, but never in a million years had she imagined she would be considering using one herself...until now.  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Dave Dobbyn & The only song of his I really know. This was written for my own 30 days of Corsaac, because why there isn't any more I'll never know :)  
**Author Notes:** Thanks to the amazing [We-are-Essential](we-are-essential.tumblr.com) for the Beta Job :) Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Cora had been on the receiving end of many pick up lines since she first hit puberty, from the insane (‘If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together.’), to the Nerdy (If I was a Jedi, would you be my force?’), to every cheesy one, in between. (‘Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I run past you again?’) Each one was neither smart nor flattering enough to make her swoon, determined more to roll her eyes and snort derisively which usually put them off, and had them in the rarest of circumstances apologising after buying her a drink.

She had to admit that a few had broken the ice just enough for her to go home with them but they’d never come to anything else. After all a relationship couldn't really come from a guy who only wanted to get into a girl’s pants.  
But she had never had to be the one to actually use a line before. It sounded arrogant but she’d never had to actually try to get a guy’s attention so badly before. Until she came to Beacon Hills, and met Isaac.

Now it wasn’t just the case that he was her brother’s beta, although that in itself definitely made it harder with Derek casting warning glares at anyone who so much as looked at her. The fact that Isaac barely showed interest to anyone that wasn’t McCall and his girlfriend made her freeze with whatever was about to leave the tip of her tongue when she saw him. 

It was that she had heard everything that had happened to him through Stiles, her brother’s mate, now knew that he hid the real him under a closed off fake persona of smiles and snark like her brother to keep people just far enough away. That underneath that persona was a boy who had experienced terrors and abuse, who had been lucky enough to have Derek look after him when his Dad was carted off to jail for that abuse. 

She would be lying if she didn’t find that unknown part of him attractive, at the real boy that was a secret from the world. If she hadn’t spent many a night online with Erica trying to find just _one_ damned line to use that wasn’t clichéd and stupid to get the dialogue open between them. A line that was just enough to make Isaac smile, something she had never seen him do. God how she longed to see a smile on his face.

“Ugh I don’t know Cora, some of these are just plain bad! Where did you dig these links up from anyway? Stiles’ internet history?” Erica asked from where she was resting her head on Cora’s shoulder.

“No, I just googled pick up lines.” Cora said, blatantly ignoring the disbelieving look from the blonde she felt directed at her. 

“Look, you’re thinking about this way too much. Isaac is just Isaac, he isn’t going to care what you say as long as you say something to him.” Erica sighed, pecking a kiss to Cora’s cheek before moving back from her personal space to lean against the wall, stretching in the progress.

“Yeah, but that’s just it. Out of all the lines I’ve had fed to me over the years I know how awkward they can be. I don’t want this to be awkward, it should be natural right?” Cora asked, looking from the screen to the other she-wolf who shrugged.

“Maybe, but Boyd’s first pick up line to me was drowned out in a sea of ‘ums’ and his face going bright red. Hell, mine was just as bad. Pick up lines don’t always determine how bad or how good a couple will be, it just starts things going.” 

Cora sighed as she clicked the computer closed and raked her fingers through her hair. This wasn’t going to work and she could tell Erica knew that that was exactly what she was thinking.

“Hey now! Don’t look so lost Cor, you are a Hale and that face right there doesn't belong on a Hale.” Erica said, taking the computer from the brunette before she collapsed into her pillow.

“Yeah but you know what us Hales are like…” Cora murmured into the flowery pillowcase covering her pillow.

“Yes but you aren't as bad as Derek, Cor. True, if Stiles hadn't made the first move they’d still be swimming in denial but Stiles was the best thing to ever happened to him. That could be the case with you and Isaac, you just need to try.” Erica sighed as she picked up her nail polish to add another coat to her nails she had been doing before they got distracted with pick up lines, AGAIN.

“How?” Cora murmured, her face firmly planted in her pillow.

“We’ll think of something, I promise.” Erica assured her. She was already plotting in the back of her mind as she brushed the dark purple over her index finger’s nail thoughtfully.

XOX

Cora didn’t think any more about her and Erica’s conversation, especially when she got a text during her Starbucks shift about a pack meeting that night. Admittedly, she did groan as the last thing she wanted to do was be surrounded by Pack, especially Isaac, and listen to them complain about how she smelled strongly of artificial syrup, burned espresso and bleach as had been the case before.

But she knew she didn’t have much of a say in the matter and that Derek would make her life a living hell the next time they trained to make up for it, leaving her to reluctantly agree to be there.

So later that day, after getting home and showering, she walked out into the loft expecting the whole pack hanging around like always, fighting over chairs and food. Instead she only saw Isaac, sat on the couch staring at the TV as though he too was waiting for the others to appear.

But the mere sight of him sat there, dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, while she twirled her damp hair between her fingers immediately had her heart sinking into her stomach at the fact she was alone with him.

It wasn’t as though they hadn't spoke before. However it had mostly been asking about passing the food or if someone needed a ride. It wasn’t the kind of riveting conversation that you wanted with someone you wanted to date. It had been the whole reason for her finding a pick up line in the first place; to try and ease him into that frame of mind where she was more than Derek’s sister.

She had a feeling this was something that Erica had set up with the rest of the pack as though trying to push her past the pick up line block. Like she was sure she would get inspiration on the spot that would make it easier for her to just speak. And while she knew her friend was sneaky, this was pushing it a little too far, which left her nervous and freaked out.

She pulled her phone from her hoodie to text Erica and saw a text from the blonde already sitting there waiting for her. The message was just through simple words. _“Just do it.”_

She quickly clicked to respond, flashing Isaac a small smile when he looked up from the TV to notice she was hovering there in the middle of the room. He probably thought she was crazy for not just sitting down but that was the least of her problems at the moment.

 **To Erica:** I am going to kill you Erica I swear.

 **From Erica:** _Why the hell are you wasting your time texting me when you have him all to yourself right there. Just do it Cor._

Cora bit her lip hard as she locked her phone while pushing it into her hoodie before turning her gaze back to Isaac who looked up from the TV. He jerked his head lazily in the direction of the chair almost questioningly like he was expecting her to leave like the rest of the pack obviously had, which was as rare as anything else.

She swallowed and shyly smiled with a nod as she moved cautiously towards the couch, sitting curled up in the spot beside him. She watched his gaze move back towards the TV, her gaze wavering on his profile as he did so.  
She had always found him overall attractive. It was hard not to with his curly blonde hair, gorgeous cornflower blue eyes and pale skin that his history explained so much of. His figure was slimmer than should be possible but muscular enough from what she had seen on rare occasion, to show that he really was a beta. He was the most handsome and photogenic guy she had found herself liking in a long time which was what made this all the harder.

She watched Isaac’s hand brushing softly against the side of hers, seemingly unaware of the sparks flowing up and down her arm. That she had frozen a little at the knowledge that he did want to be close to her and she didn’t doubt if she had sat elsewhere he would have moved just so he could sit beside her. Which could easily be a wolf thing, or it could be him wanting to be close to her, which she didn’t believe. 

Yet, being so close to him always seemed to have sprung to mind one of the more memorable of the cheesiest pick up lines she had read online. The type of pick up line she knew that Stiles would have used when trying to flirt with her brother but it seemed to be the only words she could think of, sitting on the tip of her tongue. She cleared her throat nervously and before she could stop herself the words were leaving her lips.

“Did it hurt?”

She felt Isaac stiffen beside her like he knew exactly what she was doing before she’d even finished and didn’t know how to react. But regardless she heard him murmur the expected response like clockwork.

“Did what hurt?” He asked softly, licking his lips a little like he felt sure he was imagining what was happening right now.

“When you fell from heaven.” She replied, her voice a little stronger at the knowledge that he knew and wasn’t shying away from her. Strong enough to project confidence that she really wasn’t feeling if only because he was around.

She dared to take a glance at him, and watch a smile slowly spread across his face. His eyes were no longer on the TV, but all the more fixated on her. Like the mere fact that she’d tried to chat him up was something he had never thought would happen.

“If anyone fell from heaven it’s you.” He flirted back, causing her to flush and giggle nervously at the compliment she had never imagined would be aimed at her.

“That’s a line I never expected would make me so interested before.” She whispered, feeling his hand moving from between them to interlace his fingers with hers. His pale skin a stark contrast to her tanned.

“Well I've never had a girl use _that_ line on me before so I’d call it a win win.” Isaac smiled, guiding their interlinked hands up to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles that brought a smile to her face.

“I suppose, it might seem cheesy and all that crap but…” before she could try and explain herself into her oblivion of nerves that was when she felt his free hand rested on her cheek, his index finger brushing over the flushed skin. Their gazes locked as she found herself biting her lower lip without thinking, her gaze on his own lips when they came into view.

“The last thing on my mind is the cheesiness of your pick up line, trust me.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips that had her heart racing and aching in her chest. Their held hands letting go as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close in a deeper kiss.

“You know, I don’t usually kiss a girl I barely know.” Isaac murmured against her lips as she nipped at his lower lip until he moaned in the back of his throat.

“Then can we go out tomorrow night?” Cora asked, tilting her head and feeling his teeth nipping at her neck, her eyes locked with his when his eyes flashed and feeling her own respond immediately.

“Oh definitely.” Isaac grinned, pulling her lips back to his. 

From that moment she knew without a doubt that pick up lines and all she had just found the guy she had been always looking for. The guy she would never let go no matter what was said.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> And for those interested, the site I found the other pick up lines from is [ here.](http://www.gotlines.com/lines/funny.php) There's quite a few doozes actually lol, but the one Cora uses...I honestly don't even remember where that one came from, it just refused to leave me alone.


End file.
